Juunishi Academy
by syaoran no hime
Summary: 2nd person pov about you having the Sohma men as your sensei.
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to Juunishi Academy! We thank you for clicking on the link and therefore being enrolled in this very prestigious school run by who else but the furuba Juunishi hunks! Experience what is it like to have a furuba character for a sensei.

(This used to be part of the now closed Fruit Cocktale site, and is being uploaded to grant the request of some people who emailed me. This was redone and reconstructed into one continuous story, and those who have read this already will notice some story changes ^^)

Now let's start studying! 

***

( Physical Education )

You get dressed quietly in the locker room when you noticed your girl classmates squeal. Apparently, someone was peeping on them.

"It's that perverted Literature teacher!" cried one of your classmates.

You blinked and wondered if he would be part of your course. But before you could ask any further, you heard a whistle blow.

You join your classmates out on the field to do some warm-up exercises before you play volleyball.

The whistle blew again. "Alright everyone, single file!!!" a baritone voice bellowed.

Your eyes widened when you saw an orange-haired guy holding up a ball, looking at you. You then notice how sexy his piercing eyes were, just as sexy as the way his flannel shirt clung to his perspiring body.

Wow. Sweating sure becomes him!

"You!" he barked, looking directly at…well…you. "I said, 'single file'! Why are you forming your own line?"

"Eh?" Your face turned warm when you realized something. You were standing all by yourself in the right while everyone was lined in the left. You quickly slipped behind your other classmates who were snickering at you.

Real smooth move for you.

He tossed the ball in the air and caught it with ease. "My name is Sohma Kyo, your PE teacher. My clan owns this school, and you'll meet some of them after this class. But for now, we will concentrate on my subject first."

OK, they go and concentrate on the subject and you concentrate on the teacher. It's not a bad deal.

You gazed at your tangerine-haired teacher some more. You were so fascinated about his casual, I-don't-care-about-the-rules aura that surrounds this Mt. Olympus specimen.

"Now, we'll do some stretching exercises." He let go of the ball and began to stretch his arms and legs. "One…two…"

All of the female students couldn't move to follow him- they were too busy admiring the smooth ripples of muscles in his arms.

That is, every female but you. You were doing a solo flight aerobics all by yourself. It took you exactly two minutes and four seconds to realize this though. By then, everyone was gaping at you openly, as if you were a wingless chicken trying to fly.

To your surprise, a hand patted your shoulder. You looked up and saw Kyo-sensei looking down at you, trying very, _very_ hard not to laugh in your face. He was not making a very good job of doing that though.

"You're doing well," he said, smiling at last. Kami-sama, it was like the sun rising in the midnight! It was like the moon rising at noon! It was like…like…really swell.

He continued. "I see you are the only attentive student here."

Your heart jumped. If he wanted attention, you are oh-so-ready to shower him with it!

Darn it, darn it! He was so much more gorgeous up close! So what if you looked silly, doing the tribal dance awhile ago? At least you were noticed!

Later, you were already playing volleyball with your classmates. However, your full attention wasn't on the game, but on the teacher who was shouting instructions at all of you.

Darn it, those eyes…so fierce…you tried to imagine them looking at you. Piercing you. Going through the very depths of your soul. Eye-to-eye, soul-to-soul, metaphysically speaking…__

_Bam!_

The ball landed flat on your face, making you crash down the ground. The whistle blew again.

You could hear your angel conscience snickering devilishly at you. It was saying, "So you think you could get away with stealing glances at him? You're wrong!"

"Are you OK?" asked another sexy voice, one that could send a woman to dreamland and never wish to wake up again, come hell or high waters or midnight mall sales.

The next thing you knew, the ball was removed from your face, and you are staring at a young, beautiful man with deep-set purple eyes that could drown the Pacific ocean with ease.

Darn it, this guy's prettier than you are! But heck, you already knew he was destined to be part of your legendary Crushes Book.

"H-Hai," you managed to stammer.

Footsteps brought you back to reality. Your Kyo-sensei looked at Mr. Beautiful with disdain, then back at you. "You idiot! Why weren't you looking out for yourself?" he barked, but heavens, you could see worry in his eyes.

"Is that what you say to a lady who met an unfortunate accident?" asked the purple-eyed young man, looking at Kyo-sensei with equal dismay. He turned to you and smiled. "My name is Sohma Yuki, and I teach Social Studies."

"Heh! Girly subject," muttered Kyo-sensei.

Yuki-sensei merely smiled coldly. "And you teach your students nothing but physical brutality."

"And you bore them to death, you girly boy!"

"Boredom to some, intellectual stimulation to most of us…the thinking ones," replied the other teacher calmly.

"Damn mouse! You think you're so great because you wear that suit and you go and talk classy in front of your students!"

Yuki-sensei ignored him and instead turned his attention back to you. "I'll help you up."

Your heart did a somersault. OMG…

But before you could take Yuki-sensei's hands, Kyo-sensei suddenly grabbed you and carried you in his arms, just like a rag doll. Another OMG…

Behind you, you heard the girls squeal in envy. You heard your angel and devil conscience squeal along. He he he.

"I think I can take care of _my _student fine, all by myself, kusu Yuki," said your PE teacher before leaving in a huff.

You on the other hand, couldn't speak. You were too busy enjoying his natural virile scent mixing with his perspiration that on turn was dripping down his forehead. No, this guy could give any Hugo Boss or Axe model a run for his money in any given day and time.

"Let's bring you to the clinic," he said after awhile, his voice evidently losing its initial harshness that you heard when he was addressing Yuki-sensei.

Suddenly, you wished that the clinic was built somewhere farther…like Hawaii?

But go back to reality, girl! You're in the clinic already!

Fortunately, the school doctor was on duty.

Um, erase that. It was a _devastatingly gorgeous _school doctor who was on duty.

"What happened to her?" asked the doctor in a gravely serious voice.

Kyo laid you down the bed gently. "An accident in class. Take care of my student, Hatori."

Hatori. So that was the name of Mr. Dreamboat. You repeated the name over and over in your mind, singing, "Mother, mother, I am sick. Call the doctor very quick. Call doc Hatori very quick."

"No problem," nodded the doctor.

You were sorry to see Kyo-sensei leave, but then, you still have the doc. Not much of a loss, right?

You gasped when you felt him apply an ice pack on your forehead with gentle firmness.

"Don't worry, you can still make it to your next class. Both of us, actually," he said.

You vaguely remembered that you were intending to take Values class next, but your classmates will all go to Math class, saying that it was easier than the Math you had when you were in first grade. On the other hand, Yuki-sensei was teaching Social Studies…

"I'm teaching Science," the handsome doctor said.

Wow! This piece of heaven was going to teach too!

You smiled, suddenly finding the inspiration to go to school everyday.

To be continued


	2. 2

Unfortunately, all the classes you were intending to take were unavailable for the moment. The only free slot for the next hour was the subject that no female student in her right mind would take.

You sat down thee front seat nervously. Sure, you do know some things about the legacy of Shakespeare and poetry of Milton, but what if your teacher turns out to be an obsolete-looking sensei whose motor skills are supported merely by a cane? What if he was the grandpa-type of teacher who was so strict the he would force you to memorize homer's Iliad in straight Greek?

But to your utter shock, a man in his late twenties stumbled into the room, looking like he ran an Olympic marathon just minutes ago.

Behind him, female students dressed in skimpy PE uniforms were scowling at him. 

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" barked one of them. "A dignified Literature teacher peeping in the girls' locker room?"

 He laughed uneasily. "It was all an accident, really! I just happened to pass by the hallway and the door was slightly ajar-"

"The door was locked!" chorused the girls.

You and the rest of the class sweatdropped. All of you were busy thinking how ever did this guy managed to peep into the girls' sacred place when the door was locked. He sure could take Houdini's place anytime.

Soon everything was back in order. The supposedly peeping tom of the faculty cleared his throat and smiled.

"Howdy!"

All of you sweatdropped again. He sure sounded like a professor, really.

"I'm Sohma Shigure, and my relatives and I make up the teaching force of the Juunishi Academy. You'll meet my cousins later, but for now…" He flashed a sexy grin at all of you. "…I'm running the show."

You and your classmates gasped a little. He may be kind of old, but he still had the spunk, as well as the sexiness.

He propped a book out of his bag. "We shall now discuss the single greatest book in the history of civilized mankind."

The title of the book was Kama Sutra.

Everyone sweatdropped yet again (notice that you guys have been doing that actually a lot lately? It's almost like sweating out in Kyo-sensei's PE class or listening to your Yuki-sensei passionately interpret the history in Social Studies).

Shigure-sensei glanced at the title of the book, then hid it, laughing. "Sorry, wrong book!" He took out another one. "_This_ is the book that we're going to study."

You all looked at the book he was holding.

"A Kiritani Noa work?" asked one student, almost in disdain.

You feel the contrary. Kiritani Noa was a romance novelist, your favorite author in fact. He writes the silliest romances, but you feel that it was all a cover-up of the intelligence behind the pen that wrote it. He makes use of cliché plots exaggeratedly to expose the fallacies of the common plots in Literature, and he makes use of characters that are real. He didn't make use of swooningly handsome lead men and conservative but fiery ladies- he used witty, imperfect men and an even wittier lady for the novels he come up.

"This is a revision of Madame Butterfly. Are you aware of that work?" asked your Shigure-sensei.

You raised your hand up. "Is it about an American officer who deserts a Japanese lady?"

Shigure nodded. "Very good, young lady."

As you watched him launch on his passionate discussion of the story- its twists, loopholes, wonder, and all, you start to feel amazed of his knowledge.

"And in the story, we see the sad state of women who are treated second-class citizens. They're not even given the right to use feminine wash!" cried the teacher passionately. "And female condoms!"

Um, well, yeah.

Soon, the bell rang. As you piled out of your seats, Shigure approached you.

"I hope you enjoyed the discussion," he said.

You nodded enthusiastically.

"Maybe you would like to discuss the story more over a cup of coffee or something?" he said, giving you a wickedly dashing smile.

His words were cut off when a book smashed on his head. You sweatdropped when you saw who it was.

The purple-eyed angel once more saved you!

"Yuki, why did you have to embarrass me in front of my student?" cried Shigure, rubbing his head.

"You are already doing a good job on humiliation even without my help,: said Yuki-sensei. He gave you a slight bow. "I'm sorry. I sure hope he didn't pester you or anything."

"N-No…" was all you could say. You couldn't just take your eyes off this guy. What a dreamboat!

"I'm Sohma Yuki," introduced the earthbound violet-eyed angel. "I'm teaching social studies, but I think the stupid cat has told you that awhile ago."

Yuki smiled. "Would you like to attend my subject already?"

You beamed. Only one answer for that…

**tsuzuku**


	3. 3

But unfortunately for you, the gods weren't smiling at you today. A very genki young girl with blond hair skipped towards Yuki-sensei, then pulled at the sleeve of his white mandarin-collared polo shirt.

"The kouchou is looking for you, Yuki," said the girl, beaming. "Uh-oh. What did you do now?"

You saw Yuki-sensei's face pale, but he remained composed. "Now what could headmaster Akito possibly want from me?"

Akito?

Yes, I know that you know who he is, and that he will bring trouble, but heck, in this story, you're not supposed to be acquainted with him yet so don't protest anymore when you let the girl take your Yuki-sensei away from you.

But the girl turned to smile at you again. "Hey, I'm teaching English. Please attend my class, ok? I like teaching cute girls."

For some reason, that made your face flame. She doesn't sound the way girls should speak!

But she wasn't contented with that. She tiptoed and gave you a quick peck on the cheek!

"Momiji!" Yuki-sensei had the presence of mind to ward off the strange girl. He smiled again at you. "Gomen, my cousin is very hyper when he's around pretty things."

You absentmindedly pointed to yourself. Does that mean that you count as a _pretty thing_? You wanted to faint- that was one of the best compliments you've ever received, especially when it came from the mouth of someone like Yuki-sensei!

W-Wait a minute…did Yuki-sensei say _when he's around pretty things?_

_He?_

_He?!_

_A HE kissed you?!!!_

Sohma Momiji looked pretty amused as he watched you freak out. "You didn't know I was male?"

"B-But…but…" you stammered as you looked desperately at the girl clothes he was wearing. "Why are you…?"

He looked down at his sailor top and at his flouncing blue skirt and knee-high socks, then back at you. This time though, his eyes were all watery. "J-Ja…w-what's wrong with my clothes?" he asked, lips quivering.

You immediately felt terrible. What the hell do you care about his fashion taste anyway? And he's very cute in his sailormoon-inspired suit, for the love of your dog!

"I-I was just wondering whether I can borrow your skirt when you're done," you said instead. "It's really nice."

"Really??!!!" He looked like he was ready to leap at you had not Yuki restrained him.

"Where are your manners, Momiji? You are dealing with a lady," he gently reprimanded.

"Hai, hai," shrugged the sailor boy. "I'll just walk her to her next class. Will that be alright?"

Yuki sighed. "I suppose."

"Right this way!" Momiji pulled you to the other end of the hallway. You gave your Yuki-sensei one last look when you noticed that his warm smile was gone. Icy-cold hardness replaced it, as he headed for the headmaster's office.

You scratched your head. Isn't Yuki-sensei too old for detentions?

At last, you arrived in your classroom. Momiji waved at you, promising that he would teach your class soon.

"But concentrate on this subject first," said the boy before walking away.

You were still mystified. How could they let a child teach in school already?

You then turned to your seatmate. "What subject will we be having?"

"Math," shrugged the girl, smiling confidently.

Which was the exact opposite of your facial reaction. Math?! But you and that subject have a mutual hatred for each other!

But before you could back out from the class, a dazed-looking young man entered the classroom. He turned to you and your classmates, eyes wide. "Um…excuse me…" he said timidly. "Can you kindly direct me to IV-A?"

Which was your class.

You raised your hand and pointed to the sign of the classroom.

"Er, the clouds?" he asked, confused.

You shook your head.

"The cobwebs? The spiders?"

You sighed. "This is IV-A, sensei."

He blinked. "Ohhhh. OK." He smiled. "I'm pretty slow with signs and stuff."

It's ok, you forgive him. Who couldn't forgive someone as dashingly cute as he?

He looked at his class record, then back at you and your classmates. "Hi! I am Haru Sohma, and I'm your teacher in Math." He looked at the ceiling fans that weren't functioning, then sighed. "Goodness, it's so _hot_ here!" He unbuttoned the few top buttons of his shirt, and you heard your classmates gulp collectively. You were different; you _drooled._

"Aw, still hot!" He reached for the bottle of mineral water on the teacher's table, and right there and then in front of the class, he emptied its contents down to his body. Water dripped down his face crunched up in satisfaction of cold water soothing the heat of his skin.

All of you could only watch in mute…er, supply your own (kinky) word here.

"Whew!" he said, grinning widely. "I feel so much cooler."

You can't say the same thing for you and your classmates.

"Now let's start the lesson…hum dum dum…" His forehead creased in concern. "What lesson are we in already?"

You browsed through your book. According to the secretary who briefed you yesterday on the lessons you must catch up, you're already on geometry…

"We're on the multiplication table," said your seatmate.

You blinked. Did you hear her right?

But to your shock, Haru-sensei accepted this casually. "Ah ok, let's tackle the multiplication table." He grinned. "Class, what is a multiplication table?"

"One that has rows and columns!" said one student.

"Very good! What else can you say about it?"

"We don't use it in the dining room to eat on!"

"Correct again! Wow, you guys are studying your lessons really well!"

You sweatdropped.

He smiled. "Now let's see how much you've mastered the multiplication table. Eight times three is equal to what?"

"Three times eight!" replied your classmates in chorus.

Haru grinned. "Very good, class. Now what is the answer to eight times three?"

"Eight written in Times New Roman font size three!" replied another.

"Really?" Haru-sensei looked _really_ astounded. "I didn't know that!"

"No, it's actually 'eight eight eight'," said another student.

Haru looked confused. "But…" He went to the blackboard and began to make three sets of eight counting sticks. He counted it one by one, then grinned. "It's actually eight raised to the third power."

You nearly fell down from your seat.

"Let's do some multiplication drills for today…"

"Sensei, answer this orally first," said one of your classmates, standing up. 

"Sure, but make sure that it's not too big that I have to get a pencil and paper to solve it," he said, leaning on his table.

"Two million eight hundred twenty four thousand seven hundred forty five point ninety two times zero?"

Haru paused, then looked at his hands. "Ummm…"

Your classmate grinned. "Well?"

"It's too much for my ten fingers!" he cried in despair. "Even if I join my toe fingers in the count, it still won't reach two million eight hundred twenty four thousand seven hundred forty five point ninety two!"

"OK, you can use a paper or the blackboard," said the student.

Haru nodded, then began to make sets of counting sticks. You all watched as he made the sticks grouped in 5 on the blackboard. You had to admire his patience, and you were reminded of a Chinese proverb.

The ox is slow but the earth is patient. Or something to that effect.

"Sensei, you can always use a calculator," you suggested out of pity, even if it was all you could do to blurt out the very simple answer to the question.

His face lit up. "Oh yes, a calculator! Of course!" He rummaged through his things.

"Sensei, maybe it's in the faculty room," you suggested.

"Hmm…maybe you're right. I better go get it." He waved to the class. "Ill be right back, and I'll finally be able to solve my student's problem."

Five minutes after he left the classroom, your classmates stood up already.

"Where are you going?" you asked. The bell signaling the end of a school period hadn't rung yet. "Won't we wait for him to get back first?"

"If you will wait for him, chances are, it's already Judgment Day when he returns." Your classmate pulled you along. "But he'll be back in time for our class with him tomorrow. We have already estimated the ratio and proportion of the time he reaches the faculty room then returns here."

"Er…" you couldn't protest anymore.

"Let's go to our next class," your classmate said. "The teacher there is also funny."

"What's our next class?" You were almost afraid to ask.

"Values class."

**tsuzuku**


	4. 4

Values class it is. You mentally prepared yourself for the worst, even though your classmates assure you that the subject would be a breeze.

Just then, a very nervous-looking young woman entered the classroom. Your brow rose. _She _was your teacher?! You looked at you classmates for confirmation, and they nodded.  You sighed inwardly. She looked more like someone who just lost her house to a very large fire, had her son join the army at war, and misplaced her one and only house key at midnight.

"G-Good morning, class," Ms. Nervous Wreck began uncertainly. "I-I am Sohma Ritsu, and…and I will be your teacher for Values Education…f-for the benefit of those who are new to the class, I apologize for not telling you ahead of time that my clan is in-charge of running the school. Sometimes, I can be so inconsiderate, so please forgive me for that."

You sweatdropped. Your teacher sure was pretty apologetic.

"N-Now let's start the class…will that be acceptable to you?" she asked timidly.

You nodded.

"Hmm…attendance first." She began checking the names of your classmates. Two names after yours, the student was called in absent.

Your sensei looked upset. "Why, I wonder what happened to the child. Ah, she must have gotten sick…sick of my teaching. Yes, that must be it. I must have pushed her into illness. Ah kami-sama, how shameful of me!!! I'M SORRY!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!"

You freaked out as she began to tear her scalp apart, but then, eventually, calmed down. She sweetly went to the next name, until the roll call was done.

"OK…let's talk about the value of honesty. Class, if it will not trouble you too much, will you please take a minute to think of a situation that can illustrate that value? I mean, if it won't be too difficult for your part?" When the entire class blinked at her, she smiled apologetically. "I-I'm sorry…was I too bossy when I asked you that? Y-You don't have to do it if it takes to much work. G-Gomen nasai…I told you, I can be inconsiderate."

You raised your hand. "Um, M-Miss Ritsu?"

The whole class plunged into silence. Even the teacher herself stopped.

Suddenly, the classroom was filled with laughter. You were starting to feel dumber and dumber every passing minute.

Just then, Ritsu-sensei howled in horror. 

"W-What did I say?" you managed to mumble.

"Nothing of national significance," replied your seatmate cheekily. "It's just that, well, Ritsu-sensei is male."

Your eyes widened. "WHAT?!!!" Your eyes went to the bawling teacher in front of you. "T-This very beautiful young woman is actually a _man_?! But the clothes…" You looked at your sensei's kimono-like clothes that single young women wear.

"The Sohma men has three cross-dressing people in the family," explained one of your classmates helpfully.

You've met Sohma Momiji and the Values sensei. Who could the other one be then?

"I'm sorry!!!" screeched your sensei. "I have misled some innocent child regarding my gender…it's so shameful! I'm sorry!!! I swear to the heavens above that I am so SORRY!!!!!"

You all inched away subtly from Ritsu-sensei.

"Even the heavens will not pity on my soul! I have deceived her…fooled her…deluded her…hoodwinked her…misinformed her…cheated her…misled, defrauded, swindled…ah, heavens, I do not deserve to live anymore!!!" he continued.

You flinched when you heard someone behind you yawn.

This sound reached the ears of Ritsu. He froze, then bulldozed his way towards your classmate. "Egad! Now I bored you!!! Aaah, when will my evilness ever stop???!! I am so pathetic, so bothersome," he sobbed. "I'm sorry…I'M SORRY!!!" He looked around. "I must…I must repent…"

"Ritsu-sensei, please calm down," you begged as he started picking up desks and chairs and slamming them on his head. Not contented, he started banging his head on the wall. You gasped; he might hurt himself seriously!

Your classmate patted you. "Don't worry, this is just a fanfic. Our teacher would survive."

Another classmate agreed. "And besides, the Sohma clan is rich. They have every ability to pay for every damaged facility in the academy."

You turned your attention back at your teacher, who was running around the classroom frantically, pausing every other second to scream in horror, then continuing his marathon.

He then froze. "Ah, I just thought of the most perfect repentance for all my sins to my class!" He suddenly took your hand and dragged you out of the classroom. "I shall now deliver you out of this educational hell! I will personally lead you out of here, and everyone can follow our great exodus-oof!" He slammed on the wall of the room.

Silence.

"Wow, he must have been knocked out cold," one of your classmates remarked.

You bent down and cupped his face. "Ritsu-sensei, don't worry, I forgive you."

The teacher suddenly opened his eyes. "R-Really?" he whispered weakly, for the first time, smiling genuinely.

You felt your heart melt. "Uh-huh."

"Thanks…" He then fell unconscious. You smiled. He was so easy to please. You made up your mind to attend his classes everyday.

"Wow, don't look now, but one of the Sohma gods are coming!" whispered someone beside you. You looked up and saw Sohma Hatori heading your way, face solemn and grave.

"I see that he has broken into a rampage again," he said, kneeling down beside you. He looked at the broken desks and chairs in the classroom. "Poor things," he muttered. He picked his cousin up and looked at all of you somberly. "To the laboratory, all of you." He turned his back on you and the class and headed for the school clinic.

Beside you, your classmates sighed dreamily. You recognized your sigh among them. A Sohma god he was.

You and your classmates piled into the school laboratory. It was time for Science.

**tsuzuku**


End file.
